


Commuters and Cheetahs

by Shayera Thal (WierdAlienFantasies)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Global Guardians (team), Humor, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WierdAlienFantasies/pseuds/Shayera%20Thal
Summary: Tora and Bea answer a call to help fellow Global Guardian Godiva. As if public transport wasn't bad enough, they also have to deal with the indignity of a villainess who doesn't believe in clothing...





	Commuters and Cheetahs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



A tube hurtles down the Bakerloo line, every carriage crammed to the brim with commuters. In one stand Tora and Bea in full costume, attracting more than a few stares for their brightly coloured attire. At every bump and jostle they are thrown against the people surrounding them. Tora meekly apologies to each.

“Oh! I am so sorry.”

Bea meanwhile mutters under her breath.

“Que nojento… stupid cheapsake Global Guardians…”

Tora grasps Bea’s arm, smiling brightly.

“It’s okay, it’s not so bad really. At least we’re getting to experience the local mode of transportation. This is the authentic London experience, even if it is a little, ah, busy.”

Bea has several cutting remarks about authentic London smells, but seeing Tora’s face she can’t bring herself to say them. Biting her tongue, she merely rolls her eyes. She does not however remove her arm from Tora’s grasp.

Eventually, when Bea is just seconds from setting fire to the next person to bump into her, the conductor announces the next station as Charing Cross. With a sigh of relief, Bea half drags Tora through the crowd to the doors and onto the platform. There she takes dramatic gulps of air.

“Ah, thank goodness! I’d forgotten what normal air tastes like. I am never, ever getting in one of those again.”

Tora giggles.

“Don’t be silly, it wasn’t that bad. It was nice to meet so many people.”

Bea raises one eyebrow.

“Meet? More like smell. I’ve had less intimate first dates than that ride.”

At the mention of dates Tora’s cheeks flush in embarrassment. Bea can’t help but find it cute, but before she can tease her companion Tora has grasped her hand and started to lead her towards the exit.

“Come on, we can’t just stay here forever. Dorcas needs us!”

Bea allows herself to be dragged, even as she complains.

“I’m sure she’s fine. Name one famous British supervillain. You can’t because there aren’t any! It’s probably just some fourth-rater. Just think, we’re in London! We should be shopping or seeing a show…”

“But what if it’s a serious threat? The people of London are counting on us to protect them!”

“Oh, alright. You’re carrying my shopping bags when we hit up Oxford Street later though.”

Tora continued to guide Bea up and out of the tube station, only to be met by a surging crowd of panicking Londoners and tourists at the entrance. Immediately shifting onto high alert, the two women try to push through the crowd to see what is causing the panic. Bea, being taller (and wearing the more ambitious heels of the pair) manages to see ahead.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

Tora tries to stand on her tiptoes but still can’t get a clear view. She continues to dart through the crowd, following Bea.

“What can you see? What is going on? Can you see Dorcas? Is she hurt?”

Bea shakes her head slowly.

“Yeah, I can see Dorcas alright. It looks like she’s okay for now… but you won’t believe who she’s fighting…”

At that they finally make their way through the crowd, granting Tora a full view of the scene before them. Dorcas stands at the base of Nelson’s Column, hair splayed out in full battle mode. She is watching one of the bronze lion statues intently. On top of that statue stands a woman clutching a stone engraving of a cat. The woman is wearing nothing at all, but that is not the most shocking thing about her. She is covered in coarse tawny and black fur, with clawed hands and a tail swishing behind her. Tora blinks once in shock.

“Is… is that a werecat?”


End file.
